Body Armour
'AC and RF' All armors are defined by an Armor Capacity, (AC), and a Resistance Factor, (RF). The AC is both the number that an attacker must successfully roll over with their Strike Roll, and the amount of Damage that the armor can take before it no longer provides effective protection. The RF is subtracted from the amount of Damage inflicted by each successful Strike''. See the Combat Section for further details on AC and RF.'' 'Hand Held Shields' Hand Held Shields provide a bonus to RF, but also inflict equal penalties to Initiative. The AC and RF of the shield only comes into play if it is targeted directly with a Called Strike, or subject to Area Effect Damage. Note that the bonus to RF provided by the Shield is only applied to the overall RF of the Character, not to the Shield itself in the aforementioned situations where it takes direct Damage. Shields provide their own combat ready slots when equipped. If a shield is equipped the arm it is strapped to cannot be used to attack except for shield attacks unless the shield is a small shield. 'Hand Held Energy Shields' Hand Held Energy Shields run off a single Pistol E-Cell, and function similarly to other Hand Held Shields when activated with a SF 3 Physical Action. Because they are not as bulky as regular Hand Held Shields, they do not incur the normal Hand Held Shield Initiative penalties, but because they glow and hum, stealth is much more difficult. When the duration expires, the user must wait five minutes for the cell to recharge, or change to another cell. The emitters have AC and RF like regular Hand Held Shields, but they can only be damaged by Area Effect Strikes. Stealth Penalties only apply when the Shield is activated. 'Body Armours' These armors are available in a variety of sizes. From light and concealable vests to heavy combat suits, these armours are the first line of defence on the battlefield. It is impossible to Damage someone inside Body Armor until the AC of the armor is reduced to below 20. 'The Armour Skill is required to wear armour. When it is not worn the size of the armour is equal to the character it is sized for's size level +1 (i.e. armour for a small creature takes up 2 slots, for a medium creature requires 3 slots. . .etc). Putting on or taking off Armour takes about 5 minutes. All armour be it made from high-tech, composite materials, or leather, linen and steel, comes in two varieties: 'Light Armour Made from light and flexible materials this type of armour is made to diffuse damage. *Light Armours have AC2 per Level and RF 1 per 2/Level. Cost '= 250 chips per level 'Heavy Armour Made from hard plates of metal, plastic, ceramic or other materials. Heavy Armour is designed to deflect incoming damage. *Heavy Armours have AC3 per Level. *Heavy armours do tend to clank when they move making sneaking harder when wearing them. Wearers suffer a -1 penalty to Stealth at armour levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. Cost '= 250 chips per level 'Enviro-Shielded Body Armors (EBAs) High-Tech Body Armours can be outfitted with Environmental Protection features that will help to protect the wearer in Hazardous Environments (See Hazardous Environments in the Combat Section for more details on Hazardous Environments). These environmentally sealed armours are known as Enviro-Shielded Body Armours, or EBAs for short. All EBAs have the following standard features: EBA Standard Features: * On Board Environmental Monitor * Air Filter * Oxygen Storage Cell with a 3 Hour capacity * Short Range Radio with a 5 Mile range * +1 to Strike and +1 to Combat Movement In addition to the standard featues above all EBAs also have a Protection Rating (PR). This number reduces the damage that Hazardous Environments deal. EBAs lose their PR (Protection Rating) if they are reduced to AC 0. Repairing the armour will restore the PR. Any High Tech Body Armour can be outfitted with an EBA package. The cost of doing so depends on the level of protection it provides. Cost = 200 per Level (1 PR/Level), cannot exceed the Level of the Armour. 'EBA HUD Upgrades:' EBAs can be equipped with a single Optic System. The level of the system Cannot exceed the level of the EBA. *Advanced Optics Hud Upgrade *Flash Protection Hud Upgrade *Low Light Vision Hud Upgrade *Sensor Hud Upgrade